Just Married
by nona fergie
Summary: Sakura & Hinata adalah gadis kembar yang menikah dengan Naruto & Sasuke. Mereka berempat memiliki sifat yang berbeda, tapi dari situlah terjadi hal menggelikan, ketika pasangan pengantin ini tiba di bulan madu yang telah direncanakan dengan matang dilengkapi bencana dan hasil yang mengejutkan


**Pendahuluan :**

Sakura & Hinata adalah gadis kembar yang menikah dengan Naruto & Sasuke. Mereka berempat memiliki sifat yang berbeda, tapi dari situlah terjadi hal menggelikan, ketika pasangan pengantin ini tiba di bulan madu yang telah direncanakan dengan matang dilengkapi bencana dan hasil yang mengejutkan.

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi

**Alur cerita :** 20th Century Fox Entertainment™ & nona fergie

**Rating :** T+

**Catatan :** Udah lama nggak bikin fiksi, buat saya rada kagok buatnya, ditambah gaya menulis saya mungkin rada berubah. chapter ini cuma prolog

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh **Just Married**

.

#

.

"Kenapa malah ke rumahmu, hah?"

"Kau kan cuma penumpang, buat apa aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah? Menghabiskan waktuku saja,"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada, ia memukul pipi pemuda pirang yang memasang tampang polos di hadapannya.

_Duagh!_

Naruto pun terpental hingga tubuhnya membentur tembok bercat putih di belakangnya. Sungguh sial, baru pulang bulan madu "romantis" sudah dapat lagi pukulan dari Sakura, malahan sakit sekali. Akhirnya Naruto bangun dari duduknya, lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Sakura. "Aku nggak menyangka kalau istriku itu seorang perempuan yang suka memukul seenaknya! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku nggak menikah dengan—"

_Duagh!_

Ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu sebuah koper menimpa wajahnya, yang membuatnya kembali mengerang kesakitan. "Kau benar-benar "ringan tangan", ya? Masa suami sendiri dipukuli?" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan," jawab Sakura sebal.

"Oh? Seberapa menyebalkan kalau istri sendiri selingkuh saat sedang bulan madu?"

Kali ini Sakura menatap Naruto penuh kesal, berani-beraninya dia menyinggung hal itu lagi. "Dan bagaimana menyebalkannya kalau suami sendiri bercinta dengan orang lain saat bulan madu?"

"Aku nggak bercinta dengan wanita itu, Sakura-chan!"

"Aku juga nggak selingkuh dengan laki-laki itu, Naruto!" bela Sakura tidak mau kalah dari suaminya.

Naruto kembali sakit hati mendengar pembelaan Sakura apalagi saat mendengar kata "laki-laki" yang tak lain adalah "orang itu" yang sudah membuat hubungannya dan Sakura berantakan. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkan. "Sudahlah! Aku capek terus bertengkar denganmu! Sana! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" ucapnya kesal.

Sakura pun tak kalah kesalnya, dengan harga diri yang masih tersisa, ia menyeret satu koper biru besar. "Baik, Aku akan singgah besok ke rumah untuk ambil barang-barangku!" bentak Sakura keras, lalu menarik tangan adik kembarnya, Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam termenung. "Ayo, Hinata-chan."

Hinata sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto yang babak belur di hajar kakak kembarnya, tapi biar tetap di sini pun Sasuke tidak mau meminta maaf padanya soal bulan madu, baginya ia tidak bakal minta maaf kalau yang salah bukanlah dirinya. "Ah, baiklah,"

"Oh, kalau begitu telepon dulu, karena mungkin aku sedang bercinta dengan _orang asing_!" ucap Naruto sambil menekankan dan menaikan nadanya saat berkata: orang asing. "Ayo Sasuke, kita masuk." ajak Naruto.

"Beneran, nih, kau nggak ingin kejar dia?" bukannya ikut, Sasuke justru bertanya datar.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto seolah minta Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Malas ah, mengejar wanita kasar seperti dia! Lagian hubunganmu dengan Hinata kurang harmonis juga, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Memang, sih hubungannya sama Hinata tidak harmonis, sejak naik pesawat pun, ia dan Hinata sudah memulai aksi saling diam satu sama lain. Padahal itu berawal dari anjing sialan itu.

"Aku juga malas membahas Hinata,"

"Aku nggak nyangka kalau kau bisa buntu juga soal wanita."

"Kau tidur di luar."

"Heh? Aku cuma menggodamu saja, sampai segitunya?"

.

#

.

_Blam._

Dengan tubuh yang lelah, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi belajar. Kopernya sudah ia lempar entah ke mana. Mata birunya tanpa sengaja melirik telepon rumah: ada pesan masuk di sana. Sambil membuka jaket, Naruto menekan tombol baca.

_'Hai, ini Naruto dan Sakura. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menerima telepon karena sedang berbulan madu di Eropa, silakan tinggalkan pesannya!'_

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil berkembang di sudut bibir Naruto. Itu kotak suara yang ia buat bersama Sakura sebelum berangkat ke Eropa. Rasanya waktu itu sangat sempurna dan bahagia: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata—merencanakan bulan madu yang sempurna di Eropa bersama, tapi ternyata itu tidak sesempurna yang direncanakan, malah justru terburuk yang pernah dialaminya atau mungkin semuanya.

_'Naruto dan Sasuke, ini aku, Shikamaru. Aku terima pesanmu, aku turut sedih soal bulan madu yang merepotkan itu. Jangan mengeluh. Aku bersedia menginap di rumah kalian, yah, sekedar mendengar curhatan yang mungkin merepotkan, toh, aku juga sedang bertengkar dengan Ino. Kalau bertemu, kita makan ramen bersama.'_

Naruto menghela napas berat. Sahabatnya satu ini memang tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu, selalu mengucapkan kata: _merepotkan_. Tapi sekarang ia sedang tidak mood buat menceritakan kejadian buruk itu, atau pun makan ramen.

_'Sakura, ini aku, Shi. Kukira aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Naruto, kalau kau dengar, aku merasakan kepedihan...'_

_Brak!_

Sebelum suara pesan selesai, Naruto memukulnya, dan mencoba untuk membantingnya namun ia urungkan niatnya mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Itu mahal, bodoh."

Naruto menghela napas kesal sembari meletakkan telepon kembali. "Kau nggak kerja paruh waktu?"

"Aku lelah... sangat lelah," jawab Sasuke asal. "Kau bagaimana?"

Naruto kembali menghela napas berat seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. "Aku punya hubungan sempurna yang dirusak pernikahan."

"Iya, sama sepertiku."

"Aku nggak ngerti," kali ini Naruto memutar kursi menghadap Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di ranjang. "Kenapa harus menikah, kalau saling mencintai satu sama lain?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan. "Mana aku tahu, tanya saja sama istrimu,"

"Kenapa orang mau menikah? Apa masuk akal bersama satu orang seumur hidupmu? Manusia berubah, mereka berkembang."

"Aku, kan sudah bilang nggak tahu," ulang Sasuke setegah mendengus. "Sudahlah, lupakan pernikahan, dan fokus untuk tes kuliah minggu depan."

_Melupakan?_ Naruto mengulanginya dalam hati.

Apa ia dan Sasuke bisa? Semua perjuangan untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka siap untuk segala rintangan pernikahan yang ada. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tidak bisa sekalipun melupakan pernikahan ini. Kesalahan pernikahan ini pun bukan hanya karena masalah kecil tapi karena belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Ibu Sakura...

_Terkadang butuh lebih dari cinta untuk mempertahankan pernikahan. Harus cukup dewasa untuk tahu jati diri masing-masing dan apa yang kita mau dan siapa kekasih kita..._

Naruto menghela napas kecil. Sekarang ia kembali ragu...

"Mereka juga mengambil tempat kuliah yang sama, kan?" tanya Sasuke datar, memecah lamunan panjang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti, "Mereka?"

"Yah, sudah jelas. Hinata dan Sakura, kan?"

Benar juga, berarti bakalan sering ketemu nantinya, padahal pertengkarannya belum berakhir. Situasinya tidak mendukung, nih. Rasanya Naruto ingin menghindar saja dari Sakura, beda sekali sewaktu masih pacaran, pengennya ketemu terus.

"Bikin mual."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto. "Hn?"

"Jelas, kan?" Naruto balik bertanya, mimiknya bercampur senang dan iba. "Kau masih ingat, nggak waktu pertama kali kita semua menjadi keksaih?"

Sasuke kembali mengingatnya. Ah, gara-gara bermain bola, ia dan Naruto jadi bertemu kedua gadis itu. "Kalau diingat-ingat ada yang lucu dan bikin mual,"

"Ya, benar! Apalagi waktu kita main sama teman-teman di samping rumah sakit, nenek Tsunade, kan?"

"Oh, yang itu..."

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

"Eh, Sakura-chan jadi benar kalau dada kirimu terkena gigitan laba-laba?"

"Iya, benar sekal—"

"A-apa itu nggak apa-apa? Nggak beracun? Sakura-chan nggak pusing?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi, sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku sehat," jawab Sakura sambil mengepalkan tinjunya meyakinkan Hinata supaya berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Begitukah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Mau lihat?"

"Pipi Hinata langsung memerah. "Ti-tidak mau!"

"Hahaha..."

"AWAS bolanya, nona!"

Sakura berhenti tertawa, dan menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Di sana ada sekumpulan anak muda yang sedang bermain bola, berteriak ke arahnya.

_Duagh!_

Dan akhirnya pun Sakura jatuh akibat bola yang melesat ke arahnya dan mengenai keningnya.

Naruto si pelaku penendang bola lantas berlari ke arah Sakura diikuti Sasuke. "Hei, hei, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu sampai di hadapan Sakura.

"Menurutmu? Aku sampai jatuh begini, apa nggak apa-apa?" Sakura balik bertanya ketus.

Naruto awalnya tidak sadar sampai akhirnya tersentak, dan megulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura. "Maafkan aku, nona. Aku nggak sengaja."

"Semua orang pasti bicara begitu," kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya, lalu menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya juga. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

Naruto tersadar, dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang memerah, ia berkata, "Anu, kancing baju nona terbuka, aku rasa itu akan jadi masalah besar untuk nona kalau terus di biarkan,"

Kali ini pipi Sakura sama memerahnya dengan Naruto. Dalam hati, ia merutuk kebodohannya sudah menggoda adik kembarnya tanpa mengacingkan bajunya lagi. "Itu karena bolamu, aku belum sempat mengancingkannya!" bela Sakura sambil mengacingkan bajunya.

Naruto tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang di katakan Sakura, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang manis di gadis itu hingga membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Sakura menatap penuh tanya ke Hinata yang terus melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah memerah. Sakura akhirnya tersadar: _wajah itu, wajah seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta_. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan tersentak melihat objek yang Hinata pandang. "Eh, Sasuke-kun, kok kau di sini?"

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kami satu sekolah," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Kau sama siapa, Sakura?"

Hinata tersentak kala itu. Ternyata ia memang tidak di ingat oleh Sasuke, rasanya sakit, padahal ia senang bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. "Namaku—"

"Aduh Sasuke-kun, masa lupa, sih? Ini adik kembarku, Hinata." potong Sakura cepat seraya menarik Hinata hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Nah, Hinata walaupun sudah tahu namanya Sasuke Uchiha, silakan berkenalan secara resmi, hehehe..."

Hinata merasa malu, Sakura kok begitu padanya, mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Namun melihat tangan putih terulur di depannya, Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura mendukung perasaannya.

"Namaku, Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata merasakan lidahnya kelu sementara jantungnya berdebar debar. Dengan takut-takut ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke... tapi sayang ia keburu pingsan.

_Bruk!_

"Eh? Hinata!"

"Panggil dokter!"

"Panggil ambulans!"

Sementara Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala kecewa. Ah, iya, ya, ia lupa Hinata selalu pingsan kalau berhadapan dengan pujaan hatinya.

**...**

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

Flashback sampai inti pertengkaran keempat karakter ini, barulah NaruSasu kembali beraktifitas di dunia nyata

oh, iya ini juga kebalikan fiksi Let's Get Married, kalo difiksi LGM nikahnya secara paksa, kalau fiksi ini mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain *ngiri, akut*

dan di fiksi lain ada Author yang nanyain pairing ShikaIno padahal mereka udah pisah, tapi di fiksi ini ada slight pair itu, jadi relain fiksi yang New York buat Just Married -"

Ada juga yang nanya karakter bernama Shi di fiksi LGM, dia bukan OC tapi asli ada di canon Naruto. coba deh kalian inget-inget, dimana Sasuke lawan Raikage terus tangan Raikage putus, nah, yang mengobati tangan Raikage-lah, cowok bernama Shi, yang rambutnya pirang, bermata onyx, saya mau nyesuain karakter ini.

Buat perasaan Naru, aku pribadi lebih suka Naru yang ngejar cinta Saku soalnya alami banget gitu, susah jelasinnya, di sini pun Naru yang suka duluan ^^

Sebelum fiksi LGM muncul, saya sempet nanya kebeberapa author&temen dunia nyata soal pendidikan karakter, di luar dugaan banyak yang suka SakuHinaNaruSasu masih SMA. Fiksi ini saya kasih cover asli film Just Married

chapter depan lebih panjang #siap-siap panggil tukang urut -"

riview? :3


End file.
